The Glassware Facility is located on the first floor ofthe Research Pavilion ofthe Hillman Cancer Center (HCC), home for a large number of members ofthe University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). The main goal of the Facility is to provide excellent glassware and autoclave cleaning and sterilization services for the UPCI faculty research investigators who have their laboratories in HCC. The Director of the Facility is Joan Neitznick, who is also the Division Administrator for Research Services for UPCI's Basic Research Division. Under Mrs. Neitznick's supervision the three glassware facility employees work a staggered schedule, which allows the Facility to be available with adequate staffing during peak hours, up to 12 hours per day. This schedule also ensures that the two autoclaves and two washer/dryer units are working at all times. The employees of the Glassware Facility are also trained and available to deal with any issues or problems or special needs that the research investigators may have with the operations of the Facility.